


Accidents Happen

by writingforcreativefreedom



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Grim Reapers, Happy Ending, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforcreativefreedom/pseuds/writingforcreativefreedom
Summary: Oops that was an accident au





	Accidents Happen

“She’s not breathing! Get the defibrillator!”

_What’s that sound?_

“Clear!”

_Where am I?_

“Doctor her heart rate is slowing down!”

_Why is everyone so loud? I need to go back to-_

“Hey, wake up. I have other works to do.”

Sejeong felt her eyes slowly opening, her head felt light and her body felt unhurt? That’s weird she felt her body was in so much pain earlier. What’s happening?

Sejeong opened her eyes completely and slowly sat up on the bed. She shook her head a little as she rubbed her eyes but startled herself a bit when she saw a boy in front of her. He wearing a rather weird black robe and had a blue clipboard on his side. The boy had a tired look on his face, that’s a shame he still looks young. Young people shouldn’t have to worry about much. They should be happy, at least that’s what Sejeong thinks. She continued to examine his face, he has a quite good looking-

“Okay stopped that. Get up, let’s go.” The person interrupted her thoughts and she was a bit startled yet again. The person was already speed walking and is walking through people who were busy running around here and there.

_Wait. How did he-_

Sejeong finally for the first time looked around her surrounding and she felt her heart drop when she looked behind her. It was herself, lying there looking cold and still. Sejeong in her shock scoots a bit too fast and fell off the bed. Her eyes frantic as she looks at everyone running here and there. Her breath becomes fast and she starts panicking.

“T-That’s me. How am I lying there when I’m here?! What’s happening?! Am I dead?!”

“Oh boy, here we go again.” Sejeong raised her head to the voice and the boy from before was walking towards her. 

“Okay listen here Miss, don’t panic because I don’t have time for it.” The boy tiredly put his clipboard down. Sejeong examined the boy again and noticed his cold eyes and the paleness of his skin. She can only deduce one thing from this whole situation.

“A-Are you the grim reaper? Are you going to take my soul?” Sejeong felt a sobbed coming up her throat.

“What? No! That asshole was supposed to be here to complete the whole process but he was too heartbroken over some stupid angel. He fucked up this whole operation too, fuck I should be on the clouds now sleeping or something.” The boy grumbled and if looks could kill he would be killing someone with it.

“S-So who are you?” Sejeong was still scared and honestly, she just wants to cry.

“I’m what you would call a…Herupa which if you don’t know is the helper of death.”

A sudden chortled came out of Sejeong and that surprised the helper of death a little. Sejeong immediately covered her mouth, also surprised with the sudden diminishing of fear she had earlier.

“Is my name funny to you miss?” the Herupa raised his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry but it sort of sounds like herpes.” Sejeong was putting a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

“Yes, so that’s what I am so you can call me that.”

“Heripa?”

“No Herupa”

“Horupa?”

“No! Heru- Okay you know what call me Yoongi. This is why I like to stay in the clouds.” He grumbled.

“I’m sorry you but have to admit that was slightly funny.” Sejeong chuckled.

“Well, I’m glad that made you slightly better Miss. Now follow me.” Yoongi turns around and walked out the door this time not waiting for her.

Sejeong stood up and made a beeline towards the door quickly. She felt a bit better yes but doesn’t mean she wants to stay longer and see her body again. She yanked the door open and was blinded by a golden light. A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist so fast she felt herself falling. Which she did and she fell flat on her face on the other side of the door.

“Okay, ouch. You didn’t have to do that Yoongi!” Sejeong lifted her head to direct her anger at the death helper.

“You were slow and Yama has other things to do besides taking care of your ass.” Yoongi rolled his eyes and signalled her to follow him.

_Yama? Who the hell is that?_

Sejeong felt irritation crept up and was about to burst at Yoongi when she realized where she is.

“Umm, why are we in an office?” Sejeong examined the cubicles and saw people who are burrowing themselves with work and the furious typing of keyboards. One of the people from the cubicles suddenly stood up, maybe to get some ai- _IS THAT A HORN ON HIS HEAD?????_

Sejeong’s eyes went wide but she immediately tries to calm herself down.

_It’s fine. I’m dead now, this is normal. Normal. Yeah._

“The fact that you’re getting used to the fact that you’re dead pretty quickly amazes me and yes we are in an office Miss.” Yoongi gave her a bored look.

“Oh but that still doesn’t explain why- WAIT YOU CAN READ MY MIND?” Sejeong in her surprise backed up against the wall behind her. Yoongi looked about ready to hit her with that clipboard he was holding but he sighed instead.

“Miss Sejeong, we underworldians operate with an office. It’s more efficient and it gets the work done. Also yes, I can read minds. Any more questions?” Yoongi walked through a hall and a baffled Sejeong was left behind. Realizing this she picked up her pace and walked beside him.

“Y-You shouldn’t be reading anyone’s mind! That’s a violation of privacy!”

Sejeong felt flushed come up her face as she recalled the moment she was ogling Yoongi’s face. It made sense why Yoongi asked him to stop then. The death helper made a sudden stop and holds up a hand.

“Look. Shut up and get inside.” Yoongi opened a wooden door and ushered her inside. Having nothing to debate over, she obediently went inside with a pout.

When Sejeong went inside she wasn’t sure what she was seeing, it was a person but at the same time not? He looks human but he has a horn on his head and black wings decorating his back. His desk is full of weird knick-knacks. Is that a skull she sees? She felt fear creeping up inside of her once again.

“Sir Yama demon ruler of the underworld, I’m here with the new death.” Yoongi bowed at the demon he called Yama.

_A demon._

“Ah there she is, the new death. Hello dear my name is Yama and I’m charged of the deathlians.” His deep voice snapped her from her thoughts and the said person was smiling at him wide.

“Sir Yama, this is the death that Grim Reaper Lee had left behind. Her name is Miss Aera.”

_What now?_

“Ah yes Miss Aera, the cause of your death is from a disease it says in your file. Now here’s what’s going to happen Miss Aera you will-“

“Hold on a second, that’s not my name!”

Yama stopped mid flipping the file and looked up to Sejeong in confusion. “Err..what?”

“That’s not my name! My name is not Aera!” Sejeong felt overwhelmed with the situation.

“Umm, would you excuse me a second.” Yama smiled a weird smile and signalled the death helper towards him. Yoongi went to his side and Yama looked a bit frantic. They were exchanging words but it was not in a language that Sejeong understands. It doesn’t look like it’s a good sign for her honestly. Finally, Yama and Yoongi exchanged a look and both of them looked at Sejeong with guilt on their faces.

“So um, what was your name sweetie?” Yama started and had a crooked smile on his face.

“My name is Kim Sejeong.” At that, both Yama and Yoongi did a collective gasp.

“Um, okay. Dammit, I knew Lee can’t be trusted in that state.” The demon rubbed his temple and let out an annoyed sigh.

“What’s going on?” Sejeong asked not liking the situation she is in at all. Yama looked at Sejeong and opened his mouth but closed it again. He looked at Yoongi and he nodded at the demon.

“Okay Miss Sejeong, there is no way of breaking this news without it sounding…bad. Well, Grim Reaper Lee might have accidentally reaped your soul. Turns out, you weren’t supposed to die!” Yama did a lame attempt of finger guns.

“WHAT?!”

“Okay listen Miss Sejeong, in our defence Grim Reaper Lee is at fault and we understand now that we shouldn’t send heartbroken death angels to do their jobs anymore.” Yama said trying to make things feel better, at the corner of Sejeong’s eyes she can see Yoongi face-palming himself.

Sejeong tried to calm down and clear her head. She is going to be fine. It will be fine. “Okay, that’s fine. This means that I get to live again right? Since you guys reaped the wrong soul, I can go back to earth right?”

“About that…” The demon’s low voice went an octave higher.

“What?”

“You actually can’t go back because one your body is already cremated and two well you guess it, no body.” The demon did a finger gun again.

Sejeong on the spot climbed on top of the demon’s desk about ready to strangle him but Yoongi held her down preventing her too.

“Miss Sejeong please calm down. I know how you feel and don’t worry we have a solution for you actually.” The demon smiled a nervous smile.

With all the stories about the underworld, she should feel scared and worry about her wellbeing but she is adapting. She looked around the…office, it still feels weird to think that the underworld is just a big office. The underworld is surprisingly cold not hot as she expected it to be.

“That’s the air-conditioning Miss Sejeong.” Yoongi answered monotonously.

“Will you stop reading my mind?!” Sejeong walked a bit farther from the death helper.

“We’re here.”

Sejeong looked up and was faced with a metal door in front of her.

“So I just entered this door?” Sejeong nervously picked at her fingernails as she looked at Yoongi.

“Yup, okay I will reread your file again. Your name is Park Gyuri and you’re an orphan. You’re also a loner and you work at a convenience store near your house. I would also like to let you know that a month has passed on earth so don’t be so surprised later on. That’s about it. You can open the door whenever you’re ready.”

Sejeong nodded and her hand shakily reached towards the doorknob. Her mind is filled with a lot of things and she felt scared of the thoughts. Her hand twisted the knob and a blinding light blinded her eyes. She braved herself and went inside.

_“You’re going to give me another body?” Sejeong said feeling taken aback by Yama’s statement._

_“Yes, this is the only way that we could compensate for you. Of course, we would only do it if you agree with us.” The demon was holding a rubric’s cube in his hand and was fondling it around. Sejeong played with the hem of her shirt as she is now sat down in a chair in front of the demon._

_“But what about the woman I’m about to be in? What will happen to her?”_

_“Well according to her files,” Yama flipped the file that was in his possession, “she is in a coma and coincidentally she will be dead in a few days so I don’t see the problem of making her death faster.”_

_Sejeong contemplated the offer but at the same time, she just couldn’t leave Hongjong alone._

_“Okay. I’ll do it.”_

The smell of chemicals invade her nose and something metallic, she never liked the smell of hospitals. Sejeong slowly opened her eyes and saw a woman who was fiddling with some machine she isn’t familiar with, then the woman turned around. There was the clatter of something dropped to the floor and a gasp coming from the room. “It’s a miracle! Doctor! Miss Park is awake!” Sejeong felt her eyes still heavy and decided to close them just for a while.

Sejeong or her current Gyuri is currently standing outside of the hospital while holding a dark maroon bag. She had stayed an extra two days at the hospital for further inspections on her health but she was so the doctor discharged her. She takes in the way the morning breeze caressed her cheeks softly, her eyes zoomed in towards a big tree by the road near the hospital. She walked towards the tree and put her hand on it, she slid her hand up and down the rough bark.

“Hey.”

The voice startled Sejeong, she turned around and almost went weak to her knees she couldn’t believe she could see the person she had wanted to see the most this quick. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the person.

“You’re too close to the road, you’ll get run over or something.” Hongjoong looks worn out, his eyes are puffy and the dark circles are prominent. He even looks thinner than she last remembers him, was he not taking care of himself in her absence?

“Oh my, what happened to you?” Sejeong felt her eyes water at the current state of her little brother. She reached out her hand towards him to hold his face but he flinched and backs away.

“Do I know you?” Hongjoong gave her a cautious look and had kept a distance from her. For a moment Sejeong forgot that she is not the sister that Hongjoong knows, she is a stranger to him now.

_Do I tell him the truth?_

Sejeong bit the inside of her cheeks holding herself back from telling the truth. She took a glance at her little brother and decided that she will not lose him this time.

“Sorry for that, I…um you look…unhealthy I was just concern.” Sejeong looked away not wanting him to see her brimming with tears.

“Um lady are you okay? Could it be your illness acting up? I mean you just left the hospital, you might not still be well.” Hongjoong looks concerned this time as his hand hovers over her as if to prepare if she falls.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you for your concern.” Sejeong noticed he was holding flowers could it be for-“What’s the flower for?”

Hongjoong’s face immediately changed sombre but he gave a small smile and Sejeong can guess who’s the flowers is for. “Oh I was going to the memorial urn near the hospital. It’s for my late sister, s-she passed away a month ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s been a month and I had gotten better but I miss my sister everyday of course. She was my only family member left, and now well, I’m all alone. I just wished I could say I love her for the very last time but yeah it’s too late. I was too late.” Sejeong could see the grip of Hongjoong’s hand on the flower became tighter.

“I’m sure she would understand, it’s totally not your fault kid.”

“I fought with her before I went to school and I left my umbrella, and she knew it would be raining in the evening. Even if we fought and she should have hated my guts, she still went to school and wanted to give it to me and because of that…,” Hongjoong’s voice was getting tight as he tried to hold it together”Because of that she got run over by the car. It’s because of me.”

“That’s just how life is, you can’t blame it on yourself-“

“NO, YOU DON’T GET IT! I’M THE MURDERER I’M THE CAUSE OF HER DEATH! IF I WASN’T SO STUPID ENOUG-“

_SLAP_

Hongjoong slowly put a hand to his cheek and in his surprised trance looked back at her. Sejeong could not take Hongjoong degrading himself over something that is not his fault, she wants to give him a piece of her mind. She in her anger threw her bag to the side and gripped the front of his shirt.

“ARE YOU STUPID? WHY WOULD MY DEATH BE YOUR FAULT? IF I’M DEAD THEN I’m DEAD THAT IS MY FATE! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF YOU DID NOTHING FUCK HONGJOONG!”

“H-How do you know my name?”

Right, fuck Sejeong just outed herself without thinking much. It’s okay she thinks, it’s already out might as well tell the truth. Sejeong looked at her wrist and knows what to do.

_“Hey Yoongi.” Sejeong stopped Yoongi with a worried expression on her face. “Yes Miss Sejeong?”_

_“Have you seen a bracelet on me? Like before you reaped my soul out?” The death helper thinks long and hard before a realization took place. “Yeah I saw it actually. Was it yours? Do you want it back?”_

_“Yes, please.”_

Sejeong lifted her wrist at Hongjoong and lifted her wrist. “Do you know what this is?”

“T-That’s my sister’s bracelet…Where did you found it?! Give it back! It belongs to my sister!” His brother this time appears furious as if she just took a part of him, a part that meant so much to him.

“You dummy, you’re always like this. Just acting without thinking first. Why on earth do you think this is with me you idiot,” Sejeong watched as her brother’s confused face changed into a look of realization and then it was immediately followed by a look of…sadness or is that relief?

“Noona?”


End file.
